<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Cards by nightsofsilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099094">House of Cards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver'>nightsofsilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Desperation, Drinking, Feelings, I'm Sorry Seokmin, Internal Conflict, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokhoon still cling to each other long after their relationship has fallen apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/17CaratMonster/gifts">17CaratMonster</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p><p>This fic was inspired by this awesome <a href="https://twitter.com/17CaratMonster/status/1351737894671577089">edit</a> right here!!!!! cw for nsfw themes and boys kissing but you probably don't mind that if you've clicked on this fic (edit not available to link right now but I will update when it is)</p><p>title and bgm of edit come from House of Cards by BTS</p><p>and happy belated birthday gio !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin lifts his hand, knocking lightly on the wooden door in front of him. It opens, revealing Wonwoo’s tall figure, who is definitely <em>not</em> the person he had been expecting to see tonight. Seokmin frowns for a split second before masking his displeasure with a gentle smile. </p><p>“Oh hi Wonwoo-hyung, fancy seeing you here.” </p><p>Wonwoo leans on one arm against the doorway, making no move to let Seokmin inside. He looks Seokmin up and down, taking in the tight jeans and slicked back hair. Seokmin grows nervous as the silence continues, if he spends too long thinking about this he’ll turn around and go home, back to his dark and empty apartment. </p><p>“I could say the same for you,” Wonwoo finally replies. </p><p>“Why are you--” </p><p>“Who is it Wonwoo?” says a voice from inside the apartment and Seokmin perks up, trying to peer around Wonwoo. The older boy quickly lifts his arm off the door when Jihoon appears by his side. The expression on his face is unreadable as he takes Seokmin’s presence on his doorstep in; Seokmin can’t tell whether Jihoon is happy or disappointed to see him. Finally Jihoon sighs and looks up at Wonwoo. </p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to let him in?” </p><p>Wonwoo blinks at Jihoon incredulously, gaze darting back and forth between them before he sighs, turning around and disappearing back inside the apartment. Jihoon watches silently as Seokmin takes off his shoes and puts them in the empty space in between Wonwoo’s and Jihoon’s. Soonyoung must have just left for Minghao’s then. He smiles at the memory of the two of them, it reminds him of happier times when his shoes belonged in Soonyoung’s spot. The small flutter of happiness is replaced by a twinge of guilt as he follows Jihoon into the living room, mostly for the amount of times he’s asked Soonyoung if he’s had plans for the evening just to sneak over to Jihoon’s while the other boy was out (tonight included). Wonwoo’s presence on the couch has him off-balance, his practiced routine thrown out the window. </p><p>“You eat already?” Jihoon asks, sitting down next to Wonwoo, a welcome barrier between him and the older boy’s piercing gaze. </p><p>“Of course hyung, I’m a culinary major, I know how to feed myself.” </p><p>“Sounds nice,” Jihoon says with a smile. </p><p>“You’re always welcome at our place if you get hungry Jihoon,” Wonwoo mutters. Jihoon nods, ribbing Wonwoo in the side gently. </p><p>“Too bad not all of us are lucky enough to have two tall, handsome boyfriends, who are <em>also</em> amazing cooks eh?” </p><p>Wonwoo just lifts the beer can in his hands to his lips with a smug smile. </p><p>“You got any more of those?” Seokmin asks, gesturing towards the drink. </p><p>“Of course! Gimme one sec.” </p><p>Seokmin instantly regrets asking when Jihoon stands up and heads towards the kitchen. He avoids Wonwoo’s gaze but the other boy scoots closer and leans in, voice low. </p><p>“Why are you here Seokmin-ah?” </p><p>He stiffens, glaring back defensively. </p><p>“I don’t see why that’s any of your business hyung.” </p><p>“I think it’s my business when your guy’s breakup left him depressed for months and most of us haven’t heard from you in just as long, but you suddenly show up at his door and he acts like it’s normal?!” </p><p>Seokmin grits his teeth angrily, he’s well aware of how Jihoon felt, how <em>he</em> felt after they broke up.</p><p>“Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I can’t come over and visit. We’re still… friends.” Seokmin replies stiffly. </p><p>“Well you’re dressed up pretty nice to come and visit a <em>‘friend’</em>--” </p><p>Their conversation is interrupted by Jihoon’s return, Wonwoo sitting back up and looking away as Jihoon hands Seokmin a cold beer. </p><p>“Here you go.” </p><p>“Thank you Jihoon-hyung.” </p><p>“I think I’m gonna get going.” Wonwoo says abruptly.</p><p>“Already?” Jihoon asks, not sounding all that sorry to see Wonwoo leave. </p><p>“Yeah, I told them I’d get back at a somewhat decent time.” </p><p>He doesn’t acknowledge Seokmin’s presence as he stands up to leave, Jihoon following after him. Seokmin watches them from out of the corner of his eye, sees Wonwoo grab Jihoon’s wrist and whisper something in his ear, sees Jihoon shrug and avoid his gaze. The apartment door clicks shut behind Wonwoo and then there is silence. Seokmin takes another sip of beer and Jihoon sits back down on the couch, a little closer to Seokmin this time. </p><p>“Sorry about that. I didn’t know you were coming and Wonwoo kind of dropped by unannounced.” </p><p>“Just bad timing I guess.” </p><p>Seokmin knows Jihoon likes to pretend like he doesn’t ask him to come back, like he didn’t text him the new door code when it changed last month, and always tells him he can leave anytime he wants (Jihoon wanting Seokmin should be a lie but it isn’t). Which is why his visits aren’t always planned and it’s worked out fine, until now that is. They’ve fucked everything up this time, but they should honestly be used to it by now. Somehow it’s still easy when it’s just the two of them, easy to talk about the random parts of their day, tiptoeing around subjects that’ll just bring up painful memories. Still, they can’t talk forever, too much talking (and yelling) is what got them here in the first place. </p><p>Seokmin sets down his empty beer can on the tiny table next to the couch, pleasantly buzzed in a way that warms him from head to toe and casts aside his worries about Wonwoo, about everything else. He almost considers asking for another but after taking one too many shots last night, crying himself to sleep (for no reason and too many reasons), and waking up with a roaring headache, he’s better off just sticking to one tonight. </p><p>“Jihoon-hyung,” Seokmin says softly, stomach twisting a little as the older boy looks up at him. It’s always this last still moment between them that Jihoon looks like he’s about to say no, tell him to leave and never come back, but he always reaches up instead, using the last bit of gentleness he has left to pull Seokmin in. <em>Finally</em>. Cradling Jihoon’s jaw in one hand Seokmin presses forward, searching for something (a distraction, meaning, love?) amidst Jihoon’s lips and exhaled breaths. A hand curled around the back of his neck is all that answers him, and another on his thigh that slides up, up, up. The ache that has been slowly growing inside of him explodes into something desperate and hungry all at once, causing Seokmin to whine aloud. </p><p>They pull apart, all swollen lips and rushed movements as Jihoon scoots back and Seokmin straddles his hips. The two of them reconnect and melt down into the couch, tongues slide together messily. Seokmin can’t stop himself from grinding his hips down, Jihoon’s hands switching from undoing the buttons of his shirt to tightly gripping his hips with a gasp. For the first time in weeks his thoughts are full of “<em>Jihoon Jihoon Jihoon</em>” and nothing else (Seokmin revels in the feeling, he knows it won’t last long). He’s burning up from the inside out, hands skimming down Jihoon’s chest and stopping on the waistband of his pants. </p><p>“Can I suck you off hyung?” </p><p>Jihoon’s eyes snap open, cheeks flushed as he licks his lips and nods. After a few moments of shuffling around, Seokmin finds himself on the floor kneeling in between Jihoon’s spread legs. He rests his hands on the inside of the older boy’s thighs and leans forward, letting Jihoon guide his cock into Seokmin’s mouth . Despite the older boy’s tendency to hold back, to tease, to tell someone to <em>ask nicely</em> first, he’s nothing but straightforward when it comes to this. A hand comes up to rest on the back of his head, encouraging Seokmin to sink down a couple of inches further before pulling back. Tongue pressed up against the underside of Jihoon’s cock Seokmin slides his head back and slowly sucks on the inch or two that remains in his mouth. He’s all too pleased by the low curse that slips out of Jihoon’s mouth, that means he’s doing <em>good</em> and Jihoon <em>likes</em> it (which means he can stay, here, the only place he actually feels something besides sadness anymore). </p><p>Jihoon’s hand is tightly fisted in his hair now, pushing him just a little further than he’d go on his own, keeping him there just a little longer than his throat can take. Seokmin pulls back and coughs into the crook of his arm as Jihoon mutters an apology. </p><p>“It’s fine,” he replies, swallowing Jihoon down again. It’s fine that Jihoon likes it a little rough, he tells himself; it’s fine that before they broke up Jihoon’s hands were gentle, that he had known exactly how to push Seokmin’s limits without breaking them. He had hurt Jihoon, it was fine if Jihoon wanted to hurt him a little too. Jihoon’s breath hitches as one of Seokmin’s hands wraps around the base of his cock, moving in the opposite direction of his mouth and meeting it in the middle of Jihoon’s length. </p><p>Telltale signs start to emerge, Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut, the hand in his hair tightening and relaxing. Seokmin doesn’t even need to ask, he knows all of Jihoon’s sounds and habits like the back of his hand. So he sits back, pushing one hand down against the tent in his pants and whining softly at the friction. <em>That</em> definitely gets Jihoon’s attention. He opens his eyes, refocusing on Seokmin. </p><p>“What?” he asks breathlessly, leaning down and gripping Seokmin’s chin with one hand. “What do you want Seokmin-ah?” </p><p>“Want you to fuck me hyung.” he replies, grinding against his palm again. Jihoon’s hand releases his chin and drops down to rest against his chest. </p><p>“Shit.” he mutters, hand fisting in the material of Seokmin’s shirt. “Yeah? You want it?” </p><p>Seokmin nods. </p><p>“C’mon then.” </p><p>He hauls Seokmin up, swiftly undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt and pushing it back off his shoulders. More articles of clothing are dropped onto the floor, leaving a trail behind them as they make their way to Jihoon’s bedroom. Seokmin struggles to push down his underwear and too tight pants while Jihoon quietly roots through the bedside table drawers. Once free he celebrates his victory by crowding Jihoon against the side of the bed, sucking on his tongue with a delighted hum. Jihoon manages to slip free from his grip after a moment, sitting down on the bed and scooting back as Seokmin follows after him. </p><p>Leaning back against the headboard, Jihoon reaches for the bottle of lube as Seokmin settles in the space between Jihoon’s arms. Seokmin does his best to relax as one lubed finger circles his rim. He can feel Jihoon’s gaze burning into him as the older boy preps him quick and fast, lube dripping down the back of his thighs. A soft hiss falls from Jihoon’s lips as he rolls a condom over his cock and gives it a few quick pumps, just enough to get it coated in the lube. Then his hands fall away, Seokmin shifting forward onto his knees and lining himself up with the head of Jihoon’s cock. He slowly lets himself sink down, lip caught between his teeth. Seokmin takes a deep breath in as the last couple of inches disappear inside of him. He shivers at the feeling of <em>fullness</em>, taking a few moments to adjust to the stretch. </p><p>Then he firmly braces his hands in the sheets on either side of Jihoon and rocks forward. He groans at the feeling of Jihoon’s cock sliding out of him, pushing back until their hips meet again and then repeating the motion. Jihoon’s grip is tight, fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to hopefully leave bruises come the next morning. Jihoon is mostly silent, aside from the occasional soft moan, using his grip on Seokmin’s waist to push his hips down harder, driving his cock deeper up inside of Seokmin. Seokmin is pliant beneath his touch (chasing after Jihoon’s approval as usual), pleased when he slams his hips back and clenches down, causing Jihoon to groan loudly. Despite his satisfaction Seokmin’s thighs are starting to burn, so he stops and leans forward, resting his forehead against the headboard in front of him. In response to his sudden stillness Jihoon braces his heels in the sheets and thrusts upwards, hands sliding down to his ass and spreading him apart. It’s Seokmin’s turn to cry out now, hands curling into fists as he rocks back to meet Jihoon, desperately trying to ignore the ache in his thighs as he does so. </p><p>“Hyung,” he sobs, pleasure building low in his stomach as Jihoon continues to thrust upwards at an increasingly frantic pace. A few moments later Jihoon mutters a low “Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” muscles taut as his hips jerk upwards one last time. Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut and he relaxes back into the bed. Seokmin whines, starting to gently bounce himself up and down on Jihoon’s cock when it becomes apparent the older boy isn’t going to start moving again anytime soon. He drops a hand down to his cock as he does so, grinding his palm over the head. Seokmin finally reaches his peak, spilling over into his palm with a stuttered moan. Slowly he comes to a stop, tipping his head back as his orgasm washes over him. When Seokmin’s head finally clears and he finds Jihoon looking up at him, eyes wide and soft in the afterglow. </p><p>Like an afterthought, Jihoon’s hands smooth down Seokmin’s thighs and drop back into the sheets beside him. His touch leaves a trail of warmth in its wake, butterflies unfurling their wings in his stomach for a brief moment at even the mere remnant of their former intimacy. All of a sudden the older boy’s expression shifts, all emotion quickly hidden behind a blank and cold stare. Jihoon clears his throat and Seokmin takes the hint, pulling them apart and collapsing onto his side next to Jihoon. The older boy doesn’t stay still for long, hauling himself out of bed and walking out of the door. Seokmin watches as the bathroom light switches on and floods the hallway outside the door with light as he lies limply on the bed. After a few minutes Jihoon returns, wiping away a smear of toothpaste on his chin with the back of his hand. </p><p>“You can shower if you want,” he says, not meeting Seokmin’s gaze. Jihoon sits down on the edge of the bed and grabs his phone off of the bedside table as he continues, “I’m too tired right now, I’ll do it in the morning.” </p><p>“Okay,” Seokmin replies, silently watching him for a moment longer before doing just as he had suggested. The steam from the shower and the wave of tiredness that suddenly rises up inside of him makes Seokmin’s mind go blank, letting him forget everything even if just for a moment. He sighs as he steps outs of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Piling the discarded clothes and his shoes in his arms Seokmin returns with them to the bedroom and sets them on the floor. It’s not a moment too soon, the sound of the apartment door opening, sending adrenaline rushing through Seokmin’s veins and he shuts the bedroom door as quickly and as quietly as he can. </p><p>He carefully listens to Soonyoung put around the living room as he pulls his underwear on, the other boy eventually walking down the hall and disappearing into his own bedroom. Letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Seokmin turns around and tiptoes to the empty side of the bed. Jihoon’s eyes are closed and he’s curled in on himself, facing away from Seokmin as he slips under the covers. </p><p>Seokmin gets himself as comfortable as he can, which means perched on the inner end of his pillow, staring at the back of Jihoon’s head across the miles of bedsheets that separate them. Across the short distance between them (he still doesn’t know how it got there or how to cross it). He has to hold himself back from scooting forward and curling around Jihoon or begging the older boy to do so to him. He’s not <em>allowed</em> to ask for that anymore, but he still wants it (god he wants it so <em>bad</em>). </p><p>It feels like the whole evening has passed by in the blink of an eye, frantic thrusts and kisses leaving no room to register, to <em>revel</em> in the feeling of Jihoon’s skin pressed against his. It had been a frenzy to take more, more, and more and now it feels like he’s left with nothing to hold onto afterwards. Sleep still finds him despite his swirling thoughts and he wakes up far too early, sneaking out of the apartment before either of its residents awaken.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>Seokmin gets a text halfway through the day, Jihoon’s ringtone still set to Snow Flower, his go to norebang song. He immediately moves to unlock his phone and taps on the Kakaotalk icon with only a bit of trepidation.<p>Jihoon-hyung<br/>
<em>Don’t come over anymore<br/>
Please</em></p><p>Seokmin pales, staring down at the messages like they’ll change if he looks at them long enough. The phone silently slips out of his hands and onto his kitchen counter. He bows over, pressing his forehead into the cool surface as his heart drops out of his chest and onto the floor; a pitiful, abandoned thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>